So we're canon now?
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [SpecialChapter] Porque cuando un hombre toca un pecho o ambos de una mujer, se vuelven oficialmente canon .:RogueKino:.


ksldjbsjgksdgkjnsdkjahjksdhjsdk! Si bien, solo vi los raw, me encantó el capitulo especial de Saber, grité, lloré, fangirlie y tooooooodo! En verdad estuve muy emocionada, y también cuando vi a mis hermosos Gruvia bebés con Frosh precioso :B

Espero y les guste, lo que se dice aquí, quien sabe si lo dicen en el capitulo, como está en chino no entendí ni jota xD

Espero y les guste!

Ps. MIS ROGUEKINO Y STINGKINO FEEEEELS!*-*

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Rogue Cheney & Yukino Aguria.

**Genero: **Humor/Romance.

**Palabras:** 688.

.

.

.

**S**o... we're canon now**?**

Se encontraban los tres magos de Sabertooth buscando a Frosh, luego de quien sabe qué cosa Lector les había contado. Habían estado preguntando por él a todos sus conocidos, Rogue incluso, había osado a gritar a Gajeel-sempai. Y también, a asustar a la tierna dragon slayer del cielo, la pequeña Wendy.

Sting tuvo que darle una reprimenda, ¿¡Cómo era posible que estuviera como el coco con la dulce y pequeña Marvell!?

Oh claro, pero Lector había salido con un pequeño enamoramiento de la exceed blanca, más competencia para Happy al parecer.

—Dejemos esto ya, estoy seguro de que Frosh regresará por si solo al gremio—dijo el rubio sin mucho interés.

— ¡No me miré sin Frosh! —se quejó el Cheney.

Yukino solo suspiró, pero por sus adentros sonrió.

Esto era lo que siempre había querido. Un hogar, amigos, una familia a la cual pertenecer. Y eso, Sabertooth se lo estaba dando, pero más que nada, Rogue y Sting, aquellos dragon slayers a los cuales ella había llegado a querer, y mucho. Por más idiotas que fuesen y por más, que tendiesen a sobre exagerar hasta las más pequeñas cosas, Yukino Aguria los quería con todo su corazón.

—Debemos de dejar de perder el tiempo aquí.

Dijo Rogue, mientras, lo inevitable para cualquier pareja de este universo, sucedía.

— ¡Vayamos en aquella dirección!

Y tal y como estaba predestinado, su mano que apuntaba hacia una dirección, atrapó una de las amigas de su querida, dulce, y especial nakama.

Rogue sintió algo suavecito y lo apretó, mientras miraba, como Yukino se sonrojaba, y por ende, se daba cuenta de lo que estaba tocando y apretando, con su mano.

También se sonrojó, mientras sus ojos se ponían en blanco y sentía como estos se saldrían ya sabe, de su rostro.

¿Pero porqué al saber que estaba mal, no podía quitar su mano?

—¡Rogue eres un cabrón! —le regañó Sting dándole un golpe—¿¡Qué manera es esa de pervertir a tu nakama!?

Yukino mientras tanto, solo se abrazó el pecho avergonzada, mientras murmuraba un sinfín de veces _Rogue-sama_ y un _¿Por qué las tengo tan grandes?_

* * *

Ya habían encontrado a Frosh, ahora todos se encontraban en el parque acuático nuevamente.

Sting se lanzó a la piscina e hizo que Refus se volteara con todo y flotador, y Orga, solo comenzó a cantar sobre lo mucho que extrañarían al enmascarado tras su muerte.

— ¡No estoy muerto maldito Orga!

Yukino jugaba en el agua con Frosh y Lector, ambos exceed, lanzándole agua a la maga, mientras que esta, pensaba en que quizás hacer que la puerta de piscis se abriera en estos momentos, no sería tan mala idea.

Y un poco lejos de ahí, o más bien, en una parte muy bien escondido, se encontraba Rogue Cheney observando a su querido exceed para que no se volviera a escapar, aunque también, más de una vez, él solo se maldijo cuando se descubrió a si mismo observando aquella parte de la anatomía de la Aguria.

Oh rayos, era un pervertido.

— ¡Yukino-chan, Frosh quiere un abrazo!

Y ese Frosh era un maldito bastardo con suerte.

— ¡Hey Rogue! —Le llamó Sting desde la piscina donde él también, ya estaba junto a Yukino— ¡Deja de ser emo y ven para acá!

El dragon slayer dudó, no quería estar cerca de Yukino en estos momentos, ¿Y si ella estaba enojada?, ¿Y si ya no quería volver a hablarle?, ¿Y si invocaba a Libra para atacarlo y torturarlo?

— ¡Rogue-sama venga a jugar!

Oh bueno…

— ¡Ya voy!

Quizás, él estaba sobre exagerando las cosas. Y Yukino, veía aquella solo como un accidente, pero acaso, ¿Estaría mal decirle que a él, si le gustó la sensación de tocar su pecho?

—Ni loco le contaré eso… además, esto fue un accidente—sonrió caminando hacia sus amigos—Nada debe ni sucederá de esto.

Lástima que lo que Rogue no sabía, era que cuando un hombre de este universo tocaba el pecho o ambos de una chica a la cual, muchas personas lo emparejan, no tardarán nada en convertirse oficialmente en canon.

—Sting-sama, ¿Qué es Roguekino?

—Ni idea, pero suena gay.

_Cómo dijimos, oficialmente canon…_

_._

_._

_._

**Fin.**

* * *

Tengo tantos feeeels que no sé que hacer con todos ellos, así que escribí esta pequeña linda, extraña cosa xDD Espero les haya gustado:B

Cuídense.

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**han.


End file.
